


Queen of Winter

by supermandy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermandy/pseuds/supermandy
Summary: The King wants to end their line, but she will never let her house fall to a madman who thinks himself a dragon.Those sickly creatures residing in the red keep had not the fire to tame her, a daughter of the North. For centuries, her Stark kin held the North for the dragons. Now betrayed, she will unleash the North upon the seven kingdoms.Winter is coming for all who stand against the North.





	Queen of Winter

 

“Lya my sweetest, do not take on so. I shall be returned before you know it.”

“Of course father, it is just that …”

“Not this again Lya … Robert might not be what you—“

“Winter is coming.” Her response gave him pause. His only daughter met his eyes solemnly, two of her largest direwolves stood alert at her sides.

“The white winds have begun to blow Father. You shall be too long gone from your pack, from the North.” Rickard met her Stark grey eyes with his own, feeling a distinct unease settle over him. “Lyanna you know that I must go, and besides, it shall be warm enough down South. I daresay I shan’t mind the respite.”

“Father, there is no respite from each other for us. We must be a pack always. I do not dissuade you lightly.”

His daughter carried more of the North in her than any of his other children, and she was beloved for it all the more in her homeland.

“Yes, we will always be a pack Lya. I will carry you all in my heart while I am away.” He kissed her brow and hugged her close.

“Come Lya, I have something for you.” He meant to gift it to his daughter for her last name-day before her marriage, but the time seemed more appropriate now.

 

 

 

 

Lyanna stood at his solar’s windows, palms braced against the ledge, watching the snows fall upon the Godswood. His daughter turned as he placed the long wooden box in his hands upon his desk.

“This was sent to me by Maester Aemon. He claims a ranging party came across it laid at the base of a weirwood tree.” He knew his daughter maintained a correspondence and friendship with the old maester, but this …

“Father … its—“

“Valyrian steel. Maester Aemon believes that it is Dark Sister. Look upon the pommel.” The blade glinted like his daughters eyes as she held it aloft, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“And do not think me unaware of your secret lessons my daughter.”

“Father … ” He waved her away.

“Lyanna, while I am away, you will hold the North. I ride out tomorrow. The announcement shall be made in the great hall tonight.”

She met his eyes for a long moment.“I shall protect and honor the North above all,” she vowed solemnly.

“I know you shall child. Bare this sword proudly while you do. I can think no other woman that may be worthy of it, for you are certainly the fiercest in all the land.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been reading R+L fan fiction for a while now. I decided to make my own story because I love the pairing and wanted to make a happy story for Rhaegar and Lyanna. Enjoy!


End file.
